disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) Come join Sonic and his friends off to the adventures at the Green Hill. When Sonic and friends they get ready for the perfect action at the Green Hill to find the 7 Chaos Emeralds. At the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman appear, he having a evil plans and defeated Sonic and friends. While Sonic and his friends defeated with Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman and he saves the day at the Green Hill. And, don't missed with Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), coming in January 3, 2020. Only on Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Plot Gameplay Artworks 'Logos' Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series_logo.jpg 'Renders 3D' Sonic_2020_Sonic_Render_3D.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic_2020_Tails_Render_3D.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic_2020_Knuckles_Render_3D.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic_2020_Sally_Render_3D.png|Princess Sally Acorn Sonic_2020_Cream_Render_3D.png|Cream the Rabbit Sonic_2020_Amy_Render_3D.png|Amy Rose Sonic_2020_Shadow_Render_3D.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic_2020_Rouge_Render_3D.png|Rouge the Bat Sonic_2020_Blaze_Render_3D.png|Blaze the Cat Sonic_2020_Silver_Render_3D.png|Silver the Hedgehog Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog 'None-Playable Characters' *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Omochao 'Bosses' *Chaos *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot *Zavok *Dr. Eggman Levels *Knothole Village *Green Hill *Emerald Hill *Chemical Plant *Angel Island *City *Beach *Seaside Hill *Ocean Wave *Mystic Jungle *Mystic Ruins *IceCap *Snow Mountain *Casino Night *Carnival Night *Boo's House *Hang Castle *Mystic Mansion *Temple *Sky Sanctuary *Launch Base *Death Egg Videos 'Unused Voice Sounds' Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Knuckles The Echidna Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Princess Sally Acorn Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Cream The Rabbit Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Amy Rose Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Shadow The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Rouge The Bat Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Blaze The Cat Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Silver The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound 'Voice Sounds' Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Rouge The Bat Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee *'Dave Mitchell' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Erica Lindbeck' as Blaze the Cat and Omochao *'Bryce Papenbrook' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Kyle Hebert' as Big the Cat *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Aaron LaPlante' as E-123 Omega *'Matthew Mercer' as Espio the Chameleon *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Patrick Seitz' as Zavok *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games Category:Fan Games